thelionkingfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Lion Guard: Protecting A Niece
It was a beautiful day in the Pridelands. Kion and his friends were doing a patrol in Hapuna Valley. "How's Ameba, Fuli?" Kion asked. "She's fine" Fuli said. Kion glanced at Ono. Ono nodded and took to the sky. When he returned, Fuli exchanged a glance with Beshte when she caught sight of his expression. "What's wrong?" She asked. Ono glanced at Kion. "Tell us, Ono" Kion said. "Janja's Clan is attacking Mari" Ono said. Instantly, Kion stood up. "Come on, Ono lead the way" Kion said. Fuli touched her tail to Kion's shoulder. "They're at the Meadow" Ono said. Kion nodded and lead his friends towards the Meadow. When they arrived, Kion stopped so suddenly Fuli bumped into him. "Fuli, I'm going to use the Roar." Kion said. "I'll take care of Mari" Fuli said. Kion stepped forward and faced Janja. Janja and Banzai had gotten Mari pinned against the baobab tree. "Hyenas. Leave my niece alone" Kion snapped. "Why should we?, Simba's granddaughter is perfect bait" Janja cackled. "She's my parents grandniece" Kion said. "Step away from the cub" Fuli growled. Janja cackled. He and Banzai stepped off Mari. Fuli darted forward and gently grasped Mari. She made her way back to Kion, and set Mari down gently. "Are you okay, Mari?" Fuli asked. Mari shivered and scooted closer to Kion's flank. "Mari, are you hurt?" Kion asked. Marigold whimpered, and pressed herself against Kion. He bent his head and nuzzled Mari's cheek. "I'm fine" Mari said. Kion exchanged a glance with Fuli. "I'll take care of her, go deal with Janja" Fuli said. "I don't want her to see this" Kion said. Fuli nodded. "I'll shield her" she said. Kion glanced at Mari. "Mari, listen to me. I don't want you to leave Fuli. I'm going to be right back" Kion said. Mari nodded. Fuli pressed her muzzle against Kion's, before gently pushing Marigold underneath her flank. Kion cast another glance at them, before turning to face Janja. "If you ever come near Mari again." Kion snapped. He unsheathed his claws, and sank them into the earth underneath him. "What're you gonna do?" Janja cackled. Kion braced himself, and performed the Roar. It sent Janja's Clan toppling backwards. Kion watched them stumble towards the border, before turning back to Fuli. "Mari's okay, Kion" Fuli said. She stood up and gently nudged Mari to her paws. Kion padded forward and knelt down. "Mari, can you tell me why you were out of the den by yourself?" He asked gently. Mari glanced at Fuli. "Darling, it's okay" Fuli said comfortingly. Beshte stepped forward. "You're not in trouble" Beshte added. "I wanted to see Sunningrocks" Mari said. "Mari, you know you're not allowed out of the den by yourself" Kion scolded gently. "Aunt Maya said it would be okay" Mari said. Kion and Fuli exchanged a glance. "You don't think.." Fuli said quietly. "I don't know" Kion replied. "Maya wouldn't do that" Beshte said. "If you knew her like I did, you wouldn't say that" Kion said quietly. Fuli glanced down at Mari. "Let's go back to Pride Rock" she said. Kion nodded, and bent down to grasp Mari's scruff. "I'll come with you, Kion" Fuli said. Kion nodded. They bade goobye to to their friends, and headed towards Pride Rock. When they arrived, Vitani rushed to greet them. "I was so worried. Where was she?" She said anxiously. Kion passed Mari to Fuli. "She was at the Meadow. Janja and his clan attacked her, but she's fine." Kion said soothingly. Vitani sighed. "Who let her leave the den by herself?" She asked. "Maya" Kion answered. He watched Vitani growl, and unsheath her claws. "I'll take Mari inside and give her some fresh-kill" Fuli offered. Vitani nodded. "Thank you, Fuli" Vitani said. Fuli led Mari into the den. Once they'd gone, Vitani turned to Kion. ”Thank you, Kion.” She said shakily. “You're welcome, Tani.” Kion said. Category:Fanfiction Category:Ginnyharry4ever Category:Ginny's Fanfics Category:The Lion Guard Stories